


What The Fuc-

by fallingnights



Series: He's My Husband [1]
Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Fluff and Humor, M/M, Marriage, No Beta, Post-Avengers (2012), Secret Marriage, Secret Relationship, Self-Indulgent, Team as Family, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, We Die Like Men, avengers finding out about iron husbands
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-07
Updated: 2019-04-07
Packaged: 2020-01-06 03:35:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 698
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18380141
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fallingnights/pseuds/fallingnights
Summary: Tony Stark and James Rhodes swore that they were going to tell everybody about their marriage eventually. They just kinda forgot.





	What The Fuc-

Tony Stark and James Rhodes swore that they were going to tell everybody about their marriage eventually. However, with the implementation of the "Don't Ask, Don't Tell" it became second nature to attempt to hide their relationship and they eventually kinda forget that they didn't tell anyone. 

So, it was kinda a shock to the Avengers --minus Natasha as she suspected it since the beginning-- when they walked into the kitchen and saw Tony and Rhodey making out against the counter; they were practically eating each other faces at this point. 

“What the fuck?” Clint Barton asked, startling the two. Tony pulled away so fast that he slammed the back of his head against the cabinet above the counter.

“Mother fucker,” Tony said, pressing a hand against his hand as Rhodey burst into laughter before seeing the group again and trying to smother it. 

“Um, Tony.” Steve was extremely confused and was trying to sound as tact as possible. “I didn’t know you two were dating.” Rhodey snorted as Tony grabbed opened the freezer and a pulled out an ice pack. 

“We’re not dating.” Rhodey smiled, amused and not explaining anything further. 

“Then what is-,” Steve tried to ask but Tony cut him off. 

“We’re married.” Rhodey raised his hand to show the glittering ring. It was silver, representing the war machine suit, with a strip red in the middle for the Iron Man suit. They used to just have matching gold rings but Tony was adamant on changing to these once Rhodey was given the War Machine suit. 

“What the fuck?” Clint repeated, blinking in confusion. Natasha rolled her eyes.

“When did this happen?” Steve asked, his eyes moving between Tony and Rhodey. 

“Legally? It's 2014 so three years.” 

Steve raised his eyebrows. “Legally? What?” 

“Well, gay marriage was legalized in New York in 2011,” Tony explained.  
Rhodey nodded and continued for Tony “And just before that the military had the “Don’t Ask, Don’t Tell” policy in place till 2010. Unofficial though, we've been married for about 15 years.” 

The look on Clint and Steve’s faces were priceless and Tony and Rhodey couldn’t help but laugh. 

“Wait,” Clint said suspiciously, spinning to face Natasha with a finger pointed at her. “You don’t seem surprised. Why are you not surprised?”

“She knew of course,” Tony said

“I didn’t know for sure,” Natasha interjected. “I just strongly suspected.” 

Steve glanced at Natasha before looking back a Tony. He looked at Tony’s hand and asked, “Tony, where’s your ring?” As far he could see, Tony wasn’t wearing one. 

“Yeah, Tony.” Rhodey titled his head in feigned question. “Why aren't you wearing your ring?” 

Tony made a noise of indignation and narrowed his eyes, setting his ice pack down on the counter. “You know exactly why.” 

“Care to explain?” Rhodey motioned to the three Avengers. Tony looked like he was going to fight Rhodey. 

“Ugh,” He said, lifting a necklace from underneath his shirt. It was a silver chain with the same silver ring hanging from it “It stresses me out to wear it on my finger.” Rhodey rolled his eyes as if this was the millionth time they had this conversation. “Don’t shame me,” Tony protested. “It could get caught on anything. I could lose a finger!”

“You’re Iron Man, you fought aliens last year and you're scared that your ring might get caught on some stray wire. It’s kinda pathetic, Tones.” Rhodey smiled at Tony who was as red as a tomato and went to put his hand on his shoulder. Tony pushed it away and scoffed.

“Is it too late to get a divorce?” 

“You know you love me.” 

“I guess.” He responded, placing a gentle kiss on Rhodey’s lips. 

Clint made gagging noise before getting hit by Natasha and Steve grinned like an idiot. 

Tony had meant to tell them and right now he was extremely happy that he did. They were apart of his family, his weird fucked up family, and he was happy with that. 

“Man,” Clint said. “Thor is going to be so excited to hear this when he gets back from Asgard.” Rhodey felt Tony smile. 

Tony could certainly get used to this.

**Author's Note:**

> Hello friends, I really wanted to write some Ironhusbands because I'm trash for this ship. Thanks for reading my extremely self-indulgent fic!


End file.
